


The Boys Are Back

by luumenss



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Late Night Conversations, cody has twelve swords and no wisdom, i love kingston and pete's friendship, pete thinks cody is cute, spoilers for TUC II e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luumenss/pseuds/luumenss
Summary: “NO!” Pete blurts out. “No! He asked me if I ‘worked for Lucifer!’ I’ve been the Vox Phantasma for 3 years now, and I’m pretty sure, like 95% sure that sometime in the last hour or so he sold. His. Soul.”Kingston is quiet for a moment. Lucifer? Selling your soul? What had this poor kid gotten himself into?
Relationships: Kingston Brown/Elizabeth "Liz" Herrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Boys Are Back

**Author's Note:**

> This probably will be made non-canon in 5 days when tuc2 e2 comes out, but for now it doesnt' break canon and that's what's important

It’s 1 am- or at least it feels like that- and Kingston’s phone is ringing.

The sound is enough to snap him out of a dream about meeting Liz for the first time, and it takes him a minute to process the noise-- it’s the bubbly music he set as a special ringtone for Pete a few years ago, when the new Vox Phantasma would have a particularly bad night. 

“What the hell does he need at 1 am?” Kingston mutters to himself, sitting up and sliding his feet into the bunny slippers Ricky had gotten him as a birthday present last year.

Liz shifts in bed, turning to face Kingston, her hair spilling around her face as she squints at him in the dark. “Is something wrong, honey?” she asks, her voice slurred by sleepiness. 

Kingston grabs the phone, but first leans down to press a quick kiss to Liz’s forehead. “Everything’s fine, it’s just Pete. I’ll be back to bed in a moment.”

“Mhm,” she mumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

He pads down the hall to the kitchen, where he finally presses the green button and Pete’s frantic voice greets him.

“Pete, why in the world are you-”

“KINGSTON!” Pete’s voice is so loud the Kingston has to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. “Kingston! So I moved into my new place today, and all of my new roommates seem nice and chill, I mean one of them is this weird hot goth guy but that’s not really important Anyway, all of them seemed pretty normal, or normal for us at least, but the weird hot goth guy just came back from a midnight stroll or something and he is DEFINITELY not normal now.”

“What?” Kingston rubs his temples, trying to process everything Pete has just blurted out. “That’s- hold on, slow down. He’s part of the city now but he wasn’t a few hours ago? Are you sure?”

Pete sighs, footsteps audible as he frantically paces around the room. “He saw one of my dream butterflies!”

“That’s not that big of a deal! Maybe he knows Esther or something and that’s how he”

“NO!” Pete blurts out. “No! He asked me if I ‘worked for Lucifer!’ I’ve been the Vox Phantasma for 3 years now, and I’m pretty sure, like 95% sure that sometime in the last hour or so he sold. His. Soul.”

Kingston is quiet for a moment. Lucifer? Selling your soul? What had this poor kid gotten himself into?

“Ok,” Kingston murmurs. “Ok. Why don’t you meet me at my place tomorrow morning- and bring the kid.”

“Cody?” Pete asks, his voice still shaking slightly. 

“If that’s his name, then yeah, Cody.” Kingston is about to say his goodbyes and hang up the phone when a ding catches his attention.

“Why the hell did Sofie just text the chat at 1 in the morning? What is she doing awake?” Pete grumbles.

Kingston wants to point out Pete was also awake at 1 am bothering his friends, but he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls the phone away from his ear and reluctantly puts on speaker, turning down the volume slightly so he doesn’t wake up Liz.

Ding! 

Ding!

Ding!

Several more texts from all come through in rapid succession. 

Sofie Lee  
My psychic just called me with weird news, We need to talk. 

Pete  
your psychic? What, did she say you have a handsome man in your life

Sofie Lee  
That’s not important!

Sofie Lee  
She’s part of the city too!

Sofie Lee  
This is a serious thing!

Pete  
i think my roommate sold his soul to the devil 30 minutes ago

Pete  
does it beat that

Ricky Matsui  
the devil?

Sofie Lee  
Wtf

You  
You should all come to my place at 9:00 am tomorrow. 

Ricky Matsui  
is it time to get the team back together? 

Ricky Matsui  
can esther come? 

You  
Of course, Ricky.

Sofie Lee  
See you guys there?

Pete  
yeah  
i’ve missed this

“Damn,” Pete says, breaking the silence that’s hung over the two of them for the past few minutes. 

“Yeah,” KIngston responds. “Do you feel up to this?”

“Do you?”

There’s a lengthy pause. It’s been a long time. Things have changed since that fateful New Year’s Eve.

“Whatever happens…” Kingston pausing, a little unsure of what to say. “Whatever happens we’ll do it together.”

Pete audibly smiles. “Maybe that’s what I need. A new adventure.”

“And old friends,” Kingston says with a grin. 

“Exact-” Pete is cut off by a faint crash, followed by a yelp. 

“Pete! You ok?”

Pete sighs and groans slightly. “Cody just knocked over a bunch of swords, I think he’s trying to do magic which is a terrible idea indoors.”

“Swords? Pete, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, Cody really likes swords. You’ll understand when you meet him tomorrow.”

“Ok…” Kingston wonders if inviting Cody to his apartment was a good idea- Liz would probably not be happy with him if someone brought a sword into their apartment, much less multiple.

“Don’t worry! He’s fine. I think- we just met this morning.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Kingston whispers.

“I don’t know!” Pete says cheerfully, and Kingston allows himself a laugh. “I better go help Cody with his swords and try to explain things to him. I’ll see you in8 hours! Bye!”

“Goodbye, Pete.” Kingston hangs up the phone and slumps against a wall. He was 58 years old and still getting into trouble. If only the Great Dragon of Bleecker Street could see him now…

“Kingston?” Liz stood in the hallway, leaning slightly against the wall, he fluffy bathrobe wrapped tightly around her. “Is everything ok?”

Kingston smiled, putting his phone down on the kitchen counter and making his way to Liz through the darkness.

“Yeah,” he said with a sleepy grin, wrapping her up in a hug. “Everything’s fine.” 

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him. “Do you want me to put on a pot of coffee?”

“Don’t worry Liz, I’ve-”

She brushed past him, flicking on a light and heading into the kitchen.

“Kingston Brown, I can read you like a book, and I can tell you need to talk. So. Talk.”

Kingston opened his mouth to protest, to tell her to go back to sleep, that he can handle this himself- but he didn’t. He was still learning it was ok to be selfish once in a while, it was ok to want to talk about what was on his mind. 

“Thank you, dear.” 

Liz smiled at him from across the kitchen, and Kingston fell in love a little bit more. 

“Now tell me. What did Pete want to talk about?”


End file.
